Harry Potter and the Water Gate Scandal
by thejabber
Summary: Harry gets drunk. the morning after see what happens
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Water Gate Scandal 

By TheJabber

_This is my first fan fic so please no flaming_

_I own nothing and never will I am a hobo_

Harry's head hurt as he opened his eyes. Man that was one crazy night he thought as he started to rub his head. "That's the last time I challenge a painting to a drinking contest," he muttered to himself.

"What was that honey" said a strangely feminine voice.

Harry turned over to find Ginny Weasly lying next to him naked.

"Did we a… you know do it last night?" said Harry.

"What do you mean? We didn't just do it Harry we tied the knot silly." Ginny said showing Harry the ring on her left index finger.

"WE WHAT!" yelled Harry.

"We got married last night Harry; by the way you are great in bed just so you know" said Ginny blushing.

"So you're now Mrs. Ginny Potter" said Harry.

"Yep; Mr. Harry Potter" said Ginny giddily.

"Oy Vay" exclaimed Harry.

"What do mean 'Oy Vay'" said Ginny angrily.

"Umm nothing" said Harry

"Nothing" said Ginny still pissed.

"Yes, Nothing" replied Harry.

"Well ok this time" said Ginny.

Harry got out of bed and thought to himself "I'm never drinking again". "I'm going to bathroom honey" Harry said awkwardly.

"Ok" Ginny said cheerfully.

As Harry got to the bathroom lifted the seat up pulled out his manhood and leaked the lizard. "Ah" he said as he emptied his bladder.

"Sweetie what do you want for breakfast?" Ginny yelled at Harry as he was taking a wiz.

"Bacon and eggs" Harry yelled back.

"K" said Ginny.

Harry took his time to gather his thoughts. Ok so what else did I do last night besides getting married? Harry tried to remember what he did last night. Something about a blue horned pixie dragon, a big amount of poison ice cream, and smarties with tweety bird on them which tasted funny.

"Harry you ok in there?" Ginny said as she knocked on the door.

"Yeah I'm fine" Harry said.

As Harry left the bathroom he smelled the sweet aroma a bacon crisping on the bacon crisping thing. He went into the kitchen and saw Ginny cooking in a very sexy black bra with matching panties. Harry went up behind her and put his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck.

"Harry, not while I'm cooking," moans Ginny.

"But you're so sexy when you cook; let's do it right now on the kitchen floor." Said Harry while kissing her neck.

"After breakfast," said Ginny.

"Fine" he said

_Please R & R ill post the next thrilling installment soon. But I need reviews to make it better._


	2. Prelude To a stupid Crossover

Chapter 2: Prelude to a stupid Crossover

After Harry and Ginny had sex on the kitchen floor; Ginny finish making the rest of their breakfast. Harry was obviously hungry and ate 5 helpings, while Ginny only ate 2.

After Harry ate an owl came with the prophet, so Harry paid the owl some money and took the news paper. There was in big letters on the front page THE BOY WHO LIVED KILLS HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED. Harry smirked at this thinking 'man they still use those funny titles'.

Harry asked Ginny "Did you know about this?" pointing to the paper.

"Yep" Ginny said as if Harry forgot his own name.

"Oh, sorry so much happened last night it is hard to remember it all." Said Harry as he continued reading.

"It's ok, as long as you don't forget how you did that thing with your tongue." Said Ginny giddily.

"Yeah, sure, whatever" Harry said blankly.

"What's wrong?" inquired Ginny.

"Nothing"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU WILL TELL ME WHATS WRONG RIGHT NOW!" Yelled Ginny.

"Well I just got Drunk last night and don't know what happen."

"Wha…" Ginny said but before she could continue a vertical slash of light appeared and widen and a man in fancy close and two dragons tattooed to his arms in a spiral pattern step out and said" Harry I Rand Al' Thor am now calling on you to fulfill the promise you made."

A/N: I know this is a stupid Crossover as the title implies but just go with it for now Obviously please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Time traveling hurts my head

Harry didn't like getting yelled at, it made his head hurt. So, he did that apparition turn-around thing, thinking, "anywhere but here".

CRACK!

Harry was GONE!

Ginny and that other weird dude with the dragons on his arms were dumbstruck. "Where the bloody fuckin hell did he go!" said the dragon dude.

"I don't fucking know, but he's sleeping on the couch tonight!" Yelled Ginny.

Now, back to Harry

Harry opened his eyes. 'Yay, no one is yelling at me; now where the fuck am I '

He looked around he was in the woods 'damn it I'm in the woods' so he walked to the nearest village and went into the pub.

He went to the bar and said "where am I?"

The bartender said "why you're in the good village of wherstshire in the year of the lord 1287.

'1287, damn it 'thought Harry.

"Give me a pint of ale." said Harry.

"That'll be 2 quid" said the bartender.

After Harry left the pub and went back into the woods to think.

Harry actually remembered something from the history of magic class.

Because in between the years 1207-1305 the entire magical community lived on Mars because of a magical disease which cure was found and given to every one in his time.

'No ministry means no monitoring charms' Harry thought to himself.

'That mean I can do any spell for the next 18 years. Yay no I can do crimes against nature'

'But first I need somewhere to live'

So after about 3 hours and lots of magic Harry had constructed a mansion.

'Now I need a new identity' thought Harry.

'James Grasp… No, Walter Qaid… Yeah that's it all my house will be Qaid Manor.'

'Now for some entertainment' thought Harry.

So Harry went into town to find some comely lasses to entertain him and to be used for experiments.

After about 2 hours and 20 imperio spells Harry had a small sized Harem at his disposal.

_R&R Please No Flames_


End file.
